My friend is getting married
by DiannaCullenSwan
Summary: El es su mejor amigo también El amor de su vida, el se casa, ella quiere impedirlo a toda costa. Pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca el hermano de la prometida?


_Si lose, lo amaba a pesar de ser uno de mis mejores amigos. Contaba apenas quince años cuando sentí mi mundo caer, cuando sentí que estaba locamente enamorada de él, _

_¿Sabéis Por qué?_

_No porque sea hermoso hasta los cielos sino que justo cuando entraba al estacionamiento del colegio para irme con él, vino ella, la perra de maría llego hacia el antes que yo, platicaban sonreían y de un momento a otro lo beso, yo lo vi, sentí mi cara mojada, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y no entendía el ¿porque? Me ardieron los celos y la impotencia que ella si podía besarlo y yo no. Mire otra vez la escena que había presenciado antes de voltear y esconderme vi que él no se apartaba que le devolvía el beso, mi corazón no pudo más y me fui sin que él se diera cuenta._

_Después de que derrame todas las lágrimas por lo que había visto me dormí profundamente. Al levantarme, me vestí y me fui directamente al colegio, al entrar lo vi; él irradiaba felicidad quise irme quería que no se diera cuenta que no estaba allí pero mi mala suerte me hizo tropezar, se fijo en mi y vino hacia mí dirección me ayudo a levantarme y cuando estuve frente a él, cuándo lo mire a los ojos lo supe y más cuando me conto que estaba con ella, me trague mi dolor y lo tuve que felicitar, claro era su mejor amiga y obviamente tenía que estar inmensamente feliz por él._

_Su hermana, su linda y hermosa hermana, lo supo desde el primer momento, tuve que aceptarlo, era mala para mentir y ella me quiso ayudar, empezó a odiar a maría, a insultarla, a tratarla mal y mucho más pero aunque el requintaba y ella se ponía como el diablo no se pudo, ellos nunca terminaban._

_Pensé que ya todo estaba perdido y olvidado, que tenía que amarlo calladamente pero vino lo más inesperado._

_Era su aniversario de los dos, iban a cumplir oficialmente cuatro años juntos ¡GENIAL! Me dijo que lo acompañara pues tenía una sorpresa para ella aunque ya le había dado uno. Fuimos por la noche, yo me moría de sueño y la verdad no tenía ganas de acompañarlo pero lo hice .Si era masoquista quería ver lo que quería hacer y también sufrir por dentro obviamente. El sabía donde estaban sus llaves y entro como si fuera su propia casa yo lo seguí como perro, escuchamos unas risas y aunque él había entrado primero yo fui la primera que lo vi, había dos cuerpos desnudos en el sillón de la sala era ella y un chico, cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba allí voltearon hacia nosotros, el también lo había visto pero no dijo nada, se fue jalándome a mí y mientras caminábamos para ir hacia el auto, voltee y vi a maría gritándole a el que se detenga que tenía que explicarle lo que sucedió, lo que había visto. Yo solo atine a sonreír y supe que esa relación se había acabado para siempre._

_Todo al parecer volvió a la normalidad, al menos para mí aunque él se mostraba indiferente no quería hablar con nadie ni conmigo ni con su hermana .Era el año de acabar la preparatoria, íbamos a próximos de graduarnos e irnos a una universidad. Vivíamos en Arizona y su hermana y yo habíamos elegido irnos a la universidad de Phoenix pues nosotras anhelábamos mucho ser abogadas pero él, él quería ir hacia la universidad de Columbia que quedaba en New York. Quería ejercer la especialidad de psiquiatría. Me sentí fatal al habernos dicho eso en uno de los almuerzos que teníamos con nuestras familias. Él lo quiso así y yo tuve que aceptarlo. Su hermana quiso hacerle una despedida a lo grande pues él se iba ir después de que nos graduáramos._

_Llego la graduación y ese mismo día íbamos a hacer la fiesta, el se quedo emocionado cuando supo lo de la fiesta. Lo acompañe durante todo ese trayecto, me invitaba a bailar cada rato y tomábamos muchos coópteles obviamente con alcohol. Estaba muy mareada cuando paso pero al despertarme me acorde de todo, estaba desnuda y vi que alguien estaba al lado de mi cama, era él y como había dicho me había acordado de lo que sucedió en la noche._

_-¡Ay por Dios!-pensé en ese mismo instante_

_Habíamos tenido sexo, habíamos hecho el amor y sonreí, sonreí tanto que hasta se me partía la cara, había perdido mi virginidad con él y al fin me sentía amada, el se había despertado y me vio, me había besado en ese momento y le correspondí y lo hicimos otra vez pero la felicidad para mi duraría poco._

_El se fue, se fue y me dejo un vacio en mí, me llamaba todos los días y me hablaba de cómo iba su universidad me dijo que había conocido a un chico y que se llevaban súper genial según sus palabras me decía como estaba como iba pero nunca tocamos el tema que tuvimos esa noche después de la graduación, nunca._

_Había terminado ya mi universidad, a él le faltaba poco sabia que cuando terminara también su universidad vendría aquí hacia Arizona y al fin podríamos ser o al menos intentar ser algo más que 'mejores amigos'._

_Hasta que recibí una llamada de él, una llamada que cambiaria mi vida por completo._


End file.
